Buffy the vampire slayer Into the woods
by Lawliet'sGurl21
Summary: Buffy and Riley fight. Riley is leaving Sunnydale and Buffy is upset. Will she catch him in time?...


**Buffy The Vampire Slayer.. Into The Woods. By: Shelbie Turner**

**Chapter One: Vampire Problems...**

Buffy is laying in a twin bed with white silk sheets and two pillows, one vacated. Her blonde hair is a tangled mess across the pillow and her fully naked body is covered by one sheet as the blankets are in a pile on the the bedroom door flew open and a dark shadow stood in the sprang up startled "Riley?" she asked trying to see the dark figure in the man stepped out of the darkness and revealed to be Spike, his blonde hair slicked back, pale skin with blue eyes and his dark presence that made buffy crawl out of her skin. "It's me.." he said softly walking toward 's expression hardened "Spike, everytime you show up like this you risk all of your parts you know that right?". Spike stepped a bit closer, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't have a good reason and as usual i'm here to help you.. are you naked under there?". Buffy glared "get out" she warned in an annoyed tone. he looked her over and smirked "no i'm serious-not about the naked part but- buffy interrupted "get out or i will drop you out head first".Spike glared and grit his teeth his tone more serious than before "I have to show you something".Buffy stayed on the bed covered up "let me get dressed". Spike kept looking at her, she gave him the look of 'turn around i'm naked'."Please! like i give a bloody damn!" he said turning away. They both walked outside a building "here" spike said knowing what was in store for buffy to walked up the back stairs and spike leads buffy through the door. Buffy looks around as there are people letting vampires bite them and exchanges of what looked like money. "spike why are we here?" she asked Spike shushed her pulling her up a flight of stairs. They walked back to a private room where there were dusty tattered sheets hanging like curtains and on a single bed, was buffy's worst nightmare. "Harder" riley said in a dark tone as the vampire woman bit down on his wrist. Buffy's eyes widened as tears slid down her cheeks she gasped and her lips parted. Riley looked up and his eyes reflected shame and pain "buffy.." he whispered, Buffy couldn't take anymore she turned and ran "BUFFY!" he yelled throwing the vampiress out of his way about to punch spike "we came cause we care about you, you need help" spike said shutting the door as riley's fist went into the door. Riley ran to his room throwing his shirt on. Just as he'd opened the door; Ellis and Graham were sitting on the couch "we need to talk" graham said standing up. "Get out.." riley retorted holding the door open "just listen" ellis said closing the door. Riley leaned against the door and glared at the two men. "Just listen to what the man has to say and we'll go" graham said folding his arms. "Talk fast" riley replied still glaring. "We have a Code One in Belize.A demon tribe is tearing apart missionaries in the rain forest down there" ellis said pulling out a map. "And you're telling me this because.." riley said still glaring. "We're going down to terminate their operation and we want you to join us". "I'm a civilian" riley muttered "you're a solider" ellis corrected. "I quit that shit a long time ago" riley said gritting his teeth. "we're leaving midnight tomorrow it's your choice to join us or not finn, it's a hell of a ride!" graham said in a friendly but serious tone. Riley stood contemplating wether he would go or not. Spike sat on his comfy chair watching 'passions' when the door of his crypt opened. "What took you? Guess it takes a while to get to full strength after those bites- Riley yanked spike out of his chair and slammed him up against the wall "woah hey! lets be reasonable about this!" spike said alarmed. Riley glared "in case you haven't noticed.. i left reasonable three exits back". "Look.. i'm not the one who got you into this mess.. i mean don't kill the messenger" spike said with his hands up. Riley gripped a stake in his hand tight and brutally stabbed spike in the heart with it "why the hell not?". Spike screamed "ooowwww...oh god- hey..." he looked around to see that he wasn't a pile of dust. "Plastic woodgrain.. looks real doesn't it" riley said pulling the stake out of spikes chest. Riley turned away as spike laughed "Oh... man... you're really under it, aren't you?" he said sitting back in his chair pulling out a small bottle of vodka. Riley glared holding the stake "under what?". "Look at you.. all afraid i'm hot for your honey" spike replied sipping from the bottle. "Because you are.." riley retorted. "Well - yeah! But that's not your problem. Even if I wasn't in the picture, you're never going to be able to hold onto her..." spike said looking at riley now. "Maybe i didn't almost kill you enough.." riley said glaring. "Come on. You're not the long haul guy and you know it-" spike said softly "Shut up" riley said in a rough tone. "You know it, or you wouldn't be getting suck jobs from two bit vampire trulls". Riley pauses and looks hurt "so..". "Face it..The Girl needs some monster in her man, and that's not in your nature. No matter how low you try to go" spike said in a deadly tone. "You really think you have a shot with her?" riley asked grabbing the vodka from spikes hand. "No.. but i got to try don't I?" spike replied getting comfy in his chair. "If you touched her.. i'd kill you.. you know that right?". "You know...Sometimes I envy you so much it chokes me. And then sometimes I think I've got the better deal. To be that close to her and not have her... To be all alone even when you're holding her, feeling her, feeling her beneath you, surrounding you, the scent of - no, you've got the better deal" spike said laying back in the chair. "I'm the guy..." riley said drinking the vodka "I'm the guy..." he repeated.

**Chapter Two: Ultimatum..**

Buffy stood in the training room in the magic box "stupid... guys!" she muttered throwing a fist at the blue punching bag "stupid stupid guys!". Xander and anya sat at the table looking for info on glory when riley stormed in "she in there?" he asked still walking. Xander stopped him "yes she's training, but i'd leave her alone if I was you". "I need to see her" riley replied and walked to the door. He stormed into the room and looked at buffy as she threw another fist at the bag. "We need to talk" he said in a low tone. "I'm not ready to talk to you yet" buffy replied punching the bag again, riley grabbed it and held it tight so it wouldn't move "too bad" he said holding the bag. Buffy glared "I'm serious... unless you wanna fight.." "lets fight then!..." riley repilied. She stood there glaring at him, she knew this would come "we need to have this out buffy" he said letting go of the bag. "And say what riley?.. why'd you do it? how long have you been lying to me?.. nothing you say will make this any different" she said folding her arms. "I realize that... I don't expect... just hear me out okay". Buffy relaxes a bit but keeps glaring, "fine but stay right there..." she replied taking a step back. "I think - I... when this thing started, it was just some stupid, immature game. I wanted to even the score" he said standing his ground "even... what? what score riley?" buffy asked with pain in her voice. "I wanted to know what you felt... when dracula bit you.. I felt like i was losing you.." "you're not losing me..." she said "I know... ugh that's not what i meant.. i felt like everytime i got closer.. you pulled away.. you're untouchable now" he said taking a step toward her. "Untou- riley! you know that's not true! i'm here and i'm touchable.." she placed his hand on her shoulder. "Exactly. Which is why I let the first one bite me... I wanted to get it, Buffy. I wanted to get you- "Oh.. so this is my fault now?" buffy retorted "oh gee, Buffy's so mysterious i think i'll go out and almost kill myself!". "It's not your fault.. it's mine.. but these girls.. "Vampires... Killers" buffy corrected. "They made me feel something.. something that I've never felt before.. "I can't hear this..." buffy inturrupted turning away. "You need to hear this.." he replied "Fine!" buffy said in a stern tone "tell me about your whores riley! tell me what they've been giving you that i can't". "The needed me" riley said stepping closer "They needed your money.. and your blood.." buffy said folding her arms. "No - on some basic level it was about me. My blood. My body. When they bit me, it was beyond passion... They wanted to devour me, all of me- "why are you telling me this?" buffy asked feeling hurt. "Because i've never felt that before.. even where we were making lo- "So.. this is my fault?.. you're blaming me cause i can't give you that thrill you're looking for?.. well i'm sorry but i'm just a girl riley!". "How can you compare me to... to those stupid vampires?". "I'm not.." riley replied "really?" buffy asked "cause to me it sounds like you are!". "You keep me at a distance.. you didn't even call me when your mom went into the hospital.." "well i'm sorry that i can't take care of you when i thought my mother was dying!" she yelled as tears spilled down her cheeks. "It's about me taking care of you!" he said angry and hurt. "Then what do you want riley?... i've given you everything.. my heart body and soul damn it!" "you say it but i don't feel it.." riley replied grabbing her arm. "Let go of me..." she warned "or what?.. you'll hit me?" he asked "go ahead.. hit me buffy.. at least i'll feel something..". Buffy just pulled her arm from his grip and walked away "the government wants me back buffy.. and unless you give me a reason to stay then i'm leaving.. tonight". Buffy stopped dead in her tracks and turned "unbelieveable!.. you're giving me an ultimatum?". "I'm not... I'm just.. Buffy stopped him "yes you are! you expect me to get over this now or you're gone?". Riley stood and kept his ground "it's your choice buffy.. you give me a reason to stay or i'll leave with graham and ellis". Buffy ignored him and walked out the door back into the magic box.

**Chapter Three: The Choice:**

Riley walked out to the chopper and waited. Buffy walked up to xander "buffy.. is something wrong.." "no xander nothing is" she replied. "Good so The Riley-Buffy verse isn't imploding?" he asked. "He wants me to get over his nights he spent in a vampire's arms or he's leaving". "Do you want him to go?" xander asked. "Yes- I mean no... ugh i don't know.." buffy replied standing close to the door. "Can i have a say in this?" xander asked. "sure.." buffy replied feeling hurt. "If you think he's the guy you want to spend your life with.. then go after him, cause guy's like him only come around once buff.." buffy was about to speak when- "let me finish.. but if he's not that guy.. than by all means let him go cause he loves you.. but if you don't feel the same then please let him go". Buffy's eyes widened and she looked out the window "xander..." she said turning back to him. "Go get him buff.. before it's too late". Buffy ran out the door and giles pulled up "need a lift?" "oh giles you're a life saver" buffy said jumping in the car. Giles pulled up to where they could see riley and the chopper in the distance. Buffy jumped out and started running. Riley looked at the ground and turned "buffy..." he uttered about to get into the chopper. Buffy ran as fast as she could breathing heavily "riley..." she said as tears slid down her cheeks. Riley grabbed the door handle and pulled it about to step into the chopper with graham and ellis. Buffy ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck "d..don't leave me..finn" she said through tears. Riley turned and hugged her tight shutting the chopper door. "Graham, i'm staying.. i got a slayer to protect and love" he said holding buffy. The chopper started and took off "see ya finn" ellis said saluting him as they dissapeard into the night. "Buffy" riley said holding onto her. "Don't leave me riley" she uttered through tears and sobs. "I love you buffy" riley replied as they shared a passionate kiss. (that's my re-write to 'Into the woods' Riley&Buffy 3). (I will be writing more with Buffy and Riley.. please leave me a comment and re-view.)


End file.
